You're Beautiful
by KuroCake
Summary: Sometimes, Kuroko hated himself for always being caught up to his past. However, this was not a reason to do things with him. Kuroko loves Kise, but his mind yearns for the former light. [AoKuro, KiKuro] RATING CHANGED, CHAPTER 1 REPLACED
1. Chapter 1

**This is the updated, un-drunk version. It's about damn time I made changes.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, or my Kiseki babies.  
**Notes:** Rated M for language and sex

* * *

Lately, Aomine saw Kuroko as a book and a mirror- so fucking easy to read, and not only that, his facial expressions reflect what he's feeling at the moment. In the past, Kuroko was always the person whose next moves they can't read. A mysterious aura always surrounds him, well, when they used to play basketball. Then again, he isn't that much of a mysterious guy. He just doesn't talk much but he opens up whenever he wants provided that the person listens and respects his perspectives. Aomine always contradicts Kuroko's ideas, even now. Somehow he felt that dominating the small fry is kind of… exciting.

"You can't be here, Aomine-kun. You know full well how he'll feel when he sees us together in this position, again."

Completely ignoring the one who spoke, Aomine nuzzled the back of the man's left ear. "Mhm.. Tetsu should stop worrying over the smallest things. We're in a unit stations away from his home. He doesn't usually go to this area."

"Anything can happen, Aomine-kun."

"Haaaaaaa.. Really, you should stop worrying, Tetsu."

Just like now, at this very moment, Aomine loves it when Kuroko disagrees with him. Of course, Kuroko wouldn't give up without throwing a fit. Deep inside, Aomine also knew how the phantom man doubted himself. He knew how his Tetsu thought about punishing himself for being this way… for being with the man standing right in front of him. Just as he said, Kuroko is an open-book nowadays. In the end, Kuroko constantly gives in to the temptation. He knew how Kuroko has been weak to his touches. And Aomine would flash him a triumphant smile.

"Kise will be very, very sad." Kuroko whispered, his back falling to the bed sheets, his head reaching the soft blue pillows. Two hands trapping the pale man, eyes intensely staring right through his soul, their lower regions meeting as the taller one grinds his hips earning himself a delicious sound from his Tetsu. Lighter blue looked away, regret flashing through his entire face.

Aomine smirked and paid no heed to Tetsu's reaction. Without restraining himself from what Kuroko will feel, he did the expected beginning of a love session, peeling the cover off. Only in Aomine's version, however, every cover was meant to be shredded until the meal is fully exposed. He devoured his meal like there was no tomorrow. Aomine planted kisses in his neck, his cheeks, his forehead, his hands, his navel, his nipples, and ended with a deep kiss. A string of saliva left their mouth. Not breaking the string, Aomine leaned closer and admired the beauty lying down below him. Perfect skin, perfect eyes, perfect hips, perfect height... So _fucking_ perfect.

Not waiting any longer, Aomine slid his shirt off and removed the buckles of his lower clothing. Kuroko closed his eyes the moment his partner stood completely exposed above him. He clenched his eyes harder as he felt something touch his cheeks. Surely, it wasn't Aomine's hands. Aomine's hands had 10 fingers, and one hand is currently busy playing with his nipples while the other holding his head.

"This isn't about him, Tetsu. You want this. You've always wanted this."

"Stop…" Kuroko grunted as he turned his face away. Kuroko thought this is not going to happen again. He can't betray Kise over and over again, to Aomine on top of that. His mind struggled but damn he knew at the back of his mind, he was drawn to participate with this jerk, that is Aomine. And yet it felt so… wrong. Kuroko loves Kise.

If it wasn't because the model always left him in the middle of their date, or something coming up regarding his work right before they make love, Kuroko would never have to deal with this desire and longing. Kise is grateful to Kuroko, who is patient and understanding enough. Usually if he dated someone and these incidents happen a lot, they'd break up with him. Kuroko intended to keep Kise's trust.

Until Aomine found out the pent that his bestfriend has been feeling as his lover leaves him for work.

It took all his courage to invite him for dinner one night and talk about their careers and life. The wine was especially good and vanilla is Kuroko's favourite flavour. In which Aomine uses this medium to lure Tetsu into his seduction plan, and to his surprise, it turned out to be something much bigger than his expectations. To Aomine, he considered it the best night and for Kuroko, the night after, he felt very horrible. The original plan is to talk about their lives, make Tetsu completely drunk until the smaller one does not feel the hands touching all over his body. But then he hears a naked Tetsu calling out his name, his face flushed, and eyes half-closed, body burning for more. Aomine snapped and one thing led to another.

After that night, Kuroko felt guilty and took his time off by working really hard and even volunteering for overtime. How horrible could he possibly be? First he starts complaining to himself how Kise never has the time for their relationship, and the next thing he knew, he woke up naked beside his bestfriend. Their bestfriend.

Kuroko could not blame him. He knew very well how Aomine felt for him and yet he agreed to join him for a dinner, all alone, in his house, and have bottles of his favourite wine, on a very lonely night. Everything is his fault. If it was someone else… Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, Kagami… He wouldn't think twice and reject them immediately, but of all the people, why him? Why Aomine?

Why Tetsuya's first love?

Sometimes, he hated himself for always being caught up to his past. However, this was not a reason to do things with him. Even if Aomine is his first love. And still...

Noticing the little guy's unfazed thoughts, he immediately lifted Kuroko's chin and bent down to reach his face. By now, Kuroko's heart stopped. Aomine stared at his former light's eyes and all he sees is a beautiful shade of blue. The more he stared at the man, the more he engulfs deeper into him.

"Aomine-kun…" Kuroko called breathlessly, slightly pulling away from him, his hand on his chest. The moment Kuroko blinked, Aomine smirked before reclaiming him in another breath-taking kiss, his hands feeling every inch of his body. He let Aomine invade him, just like he always does.

"You're mine," Aomine mumbled before drawing his hands down towards the place he so desperately wanted to touch. He gave his partner a few stroke before slipping two fingers in his hole. Kuroko moaned, unable to do anything. He shifts slightly, trying to feel  
Aomine more. Aomine leans forward to Kuroko's neck and inhaled his scent. While doing so, he continues to pump the fingers with much more speed and force, enjoying the tightness around his fingers before letting another finger slip in and began to thrust them in and out.

Kuroko almost screamed at the force that Aomine was doing. For some reason, he's being rough tonight. He was on fire, and so is Kuroko. From his toes to the head, he felt the heat emerging around him, especially _that_ part. Kuroko was so near, and Aomine felt it from the way his partner rocked to the rhythm his fingers were creating. Desperately wanting for more, Kuroko clings to Aomine's shoulders, digging his nails as each thrust got harder.

"Aomine-kun… Please," Kuroko whimpered.

By now Aomine can tell how Tetsu is pretty frustrated by the way he begged with that tone of his voice. Grinning, he slows the pace down while the other hand made amends to do work for the little one's member. For a little while, he noticed how Kuroko is getting used to his flow and so he decided to make another move. All of a sudden, Aomine disappeared from Kuroko's view and the next thing he knew, an ecstatic moan was heard as warmth enclosed the tip of his member. It is then followed by the movement of Aomine's tongue flicking the sensitive slit, and Kuroko can't help but muffle another longing moan. The mouth around his member began sliding up and down, the tongue making his current state worse.

"Aomine…-kun… In… Me.. Ah… Hurry…" Kuroko begged as his right hand guided Aomine's head.

"Mhn Tetsu, still busy."

"Aomi… ne-kun… Ah… Close… P-Please…"

"…."

"Please… Please… Please… So c-close… Aomine-kun…"

Pausing for a moment, Aomine looked up to see his Tetsu's expression. What he saw is enough to make him burst on the spot but he decided to hold it in longer. After Tetsu's done, he made sure to thoroughly fuck his mouth before doing him. "Na Tetsu, your face shows that you're not enjoying this."

"W-What are … you saying? I'm… begging… Ah… Aomine-kun! P-please!"

"Not enough,"

Kuroko wanted to scream and make the noises louder; it might reach Aomine and mentally send him the message. He was so close. As Aomine bobs his head faster, he finds himself thrusting together with the movements that his former light is making. Suddenly, it was too much for him to take and began making uncontrollable moans as he neared.

"More… More… More… More… Ah… I'm gonna… I-I'm gonna… Ki… Daiki!"

One last audible moan filled the room as Kuroko released. Aomine felt the warmth of Tetsu's seed flow into his mouth, swallowing every drop enthusiastically. Kuroko heaved one last breath and closed his eyes as he emptied himself. Aomine ran his lips over Tetsu's length one more time before sliding his lips, eliciting a _plop_ sound. Completely pulling himself up to meet the baby blue eyes, Aomine pecked his Tetsu's lips and cupped his chin. Kuroko opened his eyes, and his mouth as well, knowing what to do.

"Your turn, Tetsu."

* * *

**The Cake's Note:** ASFJKHDSJKVJKSD THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A SMUT. Well, not completely a smut but HDSIHFDSFDS STILL MOUTH PORN GEEZUS. What will my het-fic followers think of me. Oh and I made Aomine the jerk here. Okay so he always been a jerk but I made him 80% meaner in this fic, and probably the next chapters too. Working on chapter 2 right now! As you noticed, some parts are cut and improved. Particularly, the flashback scenes were removed but they're going to be in the next chapter!

Stay tuned, I guess?

R&R :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 IS EDITED/REPLACED. There's mild-smut and more knew scenes. Heheh.**

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, or my Kiseki babies.  
**Notes**: Drama, Angst, forever un-beta'd

* * *

Kuroko reminded himself to always have his guard up, even if he's around his boyfriend.

Although the fact that Kuroko is known for his unreadable expressions because of his poker face, it does not help that his boyfriend happen to be the man who's smitten, nearly-obsessed, and been in-love with him since their middle school years. There isn't a time where Kise is not seen around the ex-phantom player. Everybody knew they were best friends and unexpectedly at the same time, they knew how infatuated the model is to Kuroko. As time passed by each day, month, and eventually, years, they came to a conclusion about the possibility of Kise being gay. Having Kuroko as a living proof is a huge give away. The blonde paid no heed. Rumours will always come and eventually die.

During the first day after the rumour is made known to public, Kuroko always received unwanted glares, even to the point of receiving hate mails at the most random places. Kuroko did not bother, but he was completely troubled that people suddenly acknowledge his existence… Just because of the rumour. Kise sees how his small crush was mentally suffering, and so Kise voluntarily agreed to back-off.

Secretly, Kuroko felt bad for losing a friend. Whenever Kuroko was happy, tired, sad, and neutral, the cheerful guy would always be there. While Kuroko does not share his life, or what he's feeling right now, what he wants… Kise already knew. In return, Kise tells Kuroko everything that he has to know about him. Kuroko noticed that Kise treated him as his diary recorder, and the latter would just laugh. By the end of the day, they'd exchange glances and wave their hands as they set off their journey back home. Seeing as how things won't be the same again, he sighs and walks home alone.

This is where Aomine enters the picture.

Aomine is the first to discover the phantom player.

One afternoon he decided to stay longer and practice his shoots. Walking towards the fourth gym, he stopped in his tracks. Wasn't this the gym where a circulating rumour about an evening ghost constantly made loud but soft footsteps? Glancing down, the tan checked his watch: 6:15PM. The time is almost evening, and he just noticed how dark it is already. Shrugging the thought off, he proceeds to the gym and opened the metal door. As soon as he stepped his foot, the first thing he saw is the open lights. Usually when a gym is not occupied, the lights are off. This rule is written in their school policy hand book. Besides the school can track who used the gym last. So why on Earth would someone leave the lights on? Anyway the lights are meant to be open for a while since he's here already.

Walking towards the nearest corner from the exit, Aomine drops his duffel bag and pulled his towel. He scrubbed the cloth in his face, his neck, then his back… And then he heard screeching sounds. Aomine stopped whatever he's doing as his eyes widened. Shit, so the rumours were real after all? What made the aura scarier is when the sounds stopped as he dropped his towel.

'_No, no, no, no… This is a mind game_.' Aomine thought, cold sweat starting to form from his forehead.

The silence is killing him more than the occurrence a few seconds ago but he dared not to turn around. And he didn't, but the footsteps got louder… Yet the weight of the person, or ghost, seems so light… And louder… The sound getting near him…

Then it stopped again.

By now, Aomine's hands were in his head, trying to protect whatever that _thing_ does to him. Even if the _thing_ manages to hurt him physically, in any way, the important fact is that his head is protected. So the _thing_ might not possess him. Yes, all in an ace's logic. He didn't notice how hard he was shaking, until the _thing_ spoke.

"Good evening," it said.

Should he turn around? What if that _thing_ has something up from his dead, transparent sleeve? He remembers a ghost story that Momoi told him. Long time ago, . What if history repeats itself?

Aomine took the risk and turns around, only to find a small guy (around 5 feet tall) holding a ball. His light blue orbs stared at the man's dark blue ones- a direct eye contact. The mop of light blue hair complemented its eyes. Aomine noticed the sweaty shirt. That's when he realized something.

"You're playing basketball?! In here!?" He exclaimed, almost seems like a shout, but he never meant to.

Light blue eyes took a glimpse in his hand and looked at Aomine again. "Yes. As you can see, I am holding a ball, a school property."

Aomine stood up and shook his head. Wait, what? This is all wrong! Was he hallucinating? He was sure that as he entered the gym, there's nobody around. The lights were on but this doesn't explain why the small fry suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"No, no… Did you just come in and started to play not knowing I was in this corner?"

The small one looked up, thinking about something. "Well... I've been here from the start. I saw you come in but I guess you never saw me."

Aomine's jaws dropped.

"…So I continued playing. I thought that maybe you were getting ready to play with me."

"Who said I'm going to join you?!"

From then on, they started hanging out a lot. Whenever they play basketball after practice, it would not be called a day without them arguing over the most ridiculous things. He admires Kuroko's way of playing basketball. Unfortunately he isn't the very best player in Teiko Middle School and frankly, Aomine doesn't mind, but when Akashi discovered a unique skill from Kuroko, it helped their team boost their way up to victory. Aomine wanted to be the person to help Kuroko makes his way on top. That is why he agreed to be his light. He may not be good at anything besides his misdirection skills, but Aomine also wanted to be the one to further develop Kuroko's skill and discover a new technique.

There was one time when they enjoyed training together. It was almost past 9 but they were still into the game. Not one of them had their determination pulled down and so they continued playing. Aomine noticed how happy Kuroko looks whenever he smiled. Both were aware of the passion they have for basketball.

Aomine also remembered that time when he found Kuroko surrounded by a group of senpais. At that time, they were not in speaking terms yet. He did hear a small conversation from them but after that, he left.

"Why do you even play basketball? You don't have any skills at all. You don't know how to shoot. You can't even dribble properly. On top of everything, you get tired after 2 quarters."

"I know."

"So why don't you just quit playing and give the slot to another person who deserves it more?"

"I can't do that." Kuroko answered, not an expression in his face changed. "I love basketball. If I can't play with the team, then I will never learn. I can live with the fact that I am not good with basketball, as long as I have any way to help the team win, than regret never trying at all."

Few days after the incident, he found Kuroko with bruises in his face but nobody noticed. Aomine is surprised to even notice Kuroko at all, since his lack of presence is the guy's very asset to the team. Then again, Aomine is the only person to notice the shadow first. Kuroko kept practicing for stamina and, maybe by miraculous occurrences, a better aim to shoot. And if he isn't with the team, Kuroko will be by himself when everybody's gone.

After a year, Kuroko got promoted to the first string thanks to Akashi's influence. Aomine was happy since he gets to play with Kuroko more often and much earlier than their usual schedule. The way Aomine and Kuroko's moves are in-sync whenever they pass to each other, the way both knew their opponents next moves, the way they bump their first after every successful shoots Aomine had… It all meant something for the ace.

Aomine never knew how much he loved Tetsu, until Kise entered the picture and confessed his love before he could.

Ah, Kise. The model. The only one he can go one-on-one with. His teammate. His bestfriend. But wait, weren't Kise and Tetsu not in speaking terms? That's the reason why Aomine started to hang out with Tetsu after school again! So why is Tetsu returning the blonde's hug?

He sighed. He isn't surprised anymore, though.

Everybody loves Kise. Who wouldn't? A beautiful face, very friendly, is athletic and academically speaking, his marks are quite above average. On top of that, both of them are good in basketball. Maybe that's why Aomine likes hanging out with him.

But then Kuroko came in Kise's life.

Suddenly, Aomine gave up.

あなたが私にどのくらいの意味ですか？これらの心に秘めた言葉は、これまで、あなたに出くわしたことがないではないかと思います。

Kuroko stared at his phone and sighed. This is… the 4th time he's been with Aomine without Kise knowing. Not only he has been cheating, he also lied and told his boyfriend he was going home to visit his parents. The second to the last text read something like, '_No, where are you really? I called your parents' home and they said you're not around_.' He bit his lip. How can Kise read him so easily?

As he scrolled up to his last text, a hand suddenly stole the object of Kuroko's attention. Aomine is awake. Kuroko realized how both of them were naked under the sheets, and so he blushed. His partner gave him a quick peck in the lips. "What's up? Frowning so early in the morning."

The smaller one sighs, curling himself up into a ball and ducks his head so Aomine can't see his face.

Raising a brow, Aomine decided to browse his Tetsu's phone. Tetsu isn't very particular with text messages and it meant nothing to him, but why has he been sighing the moment he reached his phone upon waking up? Aomine looks at the phone status: 32 missed calls, 18 text messages. He read the text messages and one of the messages made him stop. Pissed, he tossed the phone.

"You don't have to throw my phone, Aomine-kun. I still have to use it."

"Tsk."

Motioning the smaller of the blue haired, he threw him a worried glance. "Let's go. I'll take you home."

Without them noticing, the phone flopped open during the time Aomine threw the phone on the floor. The screen glued to the recent messages. The most recent one. It says something like, '_That's it. I'm coming home right now_.'

* * *

**The Cake's Note**: Never thought I'd still update this one. Originally, this is supposed to be a one-shot but as you can see with my writing ability, grammar and length is an issue. Huhu. That ghost at the fourth gym issue, I think I got the idea from a fanfic but I forgot where.

R&R :D


End file.
